


Our hearts are together, no matter how far we are from each other.

by graveltotempo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is dead, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Non so..., Scott is a Bad Friend, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia lo guardò, rossa e nervosa. “Senti, non è facile per me dirlo, ok? Ma credo che tu sia incinto.”</p>
<p>Questa volta Stiles parve preoccupato. “Ma… sono un maschio.” Provò, nervoso. Lydia roteò gli occhi. “Viviamo in un mondo dove esistono streghe, nogitsune, licantropi e werecoyote, e tu trovi strano il fatto che un ragazzo possa essere incinto?” chiese la ragazza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our hearts are together, no matter how far we are from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero piaccia!

Our hearts are together, no matter how far we are from each other.

Stiles era un cliché ambulante. Era sdraiato nella sua stanza mentre la canzone Bad Blood di Taylor Swift suonava sul suo cellulare. Era perfetta per la sua situazione, o almeno così pensava Stiles.

“Stiles! C’è Lydia!” urlò suo padre dalla porta. Stiles sospirò. Aveva detto alla ragazza che non serviva che lei venisse, ma ovviamente chi aveva mai ascoltato cosa Stiles avesse da dire? Esatto, nessuno.

“Mandala via.” Rispose il giovane. Come per mettere enfasi sul fatto che nessuno ascoltasse mai Stiles, suo padre aprì la porta. “È un poco intrattabile, ultimamente.” Lo sentì dire a Lydia. Stiles roteò gli occhi.

“Se sei qua per dirmi che andrà tutto bene, e che tutto tornerà come prima puoi anche andartene, tesoro.” Fece Stiles, senza alzare il volto dal cuscino. Lydia lo ignorò, mentre si metteva a sedere sul suo letto.

“Sei messo male se stai ascoltando Bad Blood per consolarti dalla tua situazione.” Fece la ragazza.

Stiles tirò su col naso. “Non insultare Taylor e la sua musica. È fantastica.” Disse.

“Cos’è quella roba?” chiese Lydia. Per un attimo Stiles pensò che la ragazza stesse parlando della sua collezione di fumetti nell’angolo della camera. Alzò la testa per vederla indicare il piatto di cibo accanto al letto.

“Cibo. Duh.” Rispose Stiles. Lydia roteò gli occhi. “Grazie, Capitan Ovvio. Ma che cavolo di cibo stai mangiando?” chiese.

Stiles osservò il piatto di cibo. “Pasta olio tonno con pezzi di cioccolata e verdura.” Rispose, calmo. Non riusciva a capire per quale ragione Lydia lo stesse guardando con uno sguardo del genere. Aveva un buon sapore e un buon odore, ok?

Lydia fissò il piatto con orrore. “Ma che cavolo, Stiles?!” fece. Il ragazzo si volse verso di lei, prese la forchetta e senza interrompere contatto visivo si mise una forchettata in bocca. Lo sguardo di Lydia era impagabile.

Masticò con calma ed ingoiò, mentre la ragazza scuoteva la testa. “Non mi hai ancora detto cosa ci fai qua.” Chiese il ragazzo.

Lydia si passò una mano tra i capelli. Sembrava molto imbarazzata tutto d’un tratto. Si morse il labbro. “Ok. Non interrompermi, per favore. Allora. Ti ricordi che ieri quando sono venuta qua continuavi a dire che sentivi fastidio al capezzolo? E continuavi a mangiare popcorn ricoperti di marmellata di fragola e burro d’arachidi? Ecco, mi sono fatta un paio di ricerche e credo che…” si interruppe, rossa come un peperone.

Stiles la fissò, incuriosito. “E credi che…? Cosa? Che sia una manifestazione del fatto che ho appena avuto il mio cuore distrutto da un bellissimo licantropo dagli occhi verdi? Ah, lo sapevo già.”

Lydia scosse il capo. Prese un respiro profondo. “Credo che tu sia incinto.” Disse, lentamente. Stiles la fissò. “Come prego?”

Lydia lo guardò, rossa e nervosa. “Senti, non è facile per me dirlo, ok? Ma credo che tu sia incinto.”

Questa volta Stiles parve preoccupato. “Ma… sono un maschio.” Provò, nervoso. Lydia roteò gli occhi. “Viviamo in un mondo dove esistono streghe, nogitsune, licantropi e werecoyote, e tu trovi strano il fatto che un ragazzo possa essere incinto?” chiese la ragazza.

Stiles fissò il piatto di cibo che aveva in mano. “Ma ovviamente è ancora un se… una possibilità non una certezza.” Disse, preoccupato.

Lydia annuì. “Certo che è solo una possibilità. Ecco perché ho portato questo.” Disse, tirando fuori un test per gravidanza dalla borsa.

Stiles la guardo a bocca aperta. “No, non porto un test per gravidanza sempre con me, Stiles.” Lo aniticipò lei. Il ragazzo si morse il labbro. Lydia gli diede un dolce sorriso, mentre gli si sedeva accanto. La ragazza gli passò una mano tra i capelli. “Tranquillo. Qualsiasi sia l’esito del test, andrà tutto bene.” Gli fece. Stiles annuì, prendendo il test dalle mani della ragazza. “Sai come si usa?” chiese la ragazza.

Stiles le rivolse un’occhiataccia. “No, Lyds, non puoi seguirmi in bagno e osservarmi mentre utilizzo il test, grazie tante.” Le disse, ridacchiando. Lydia royeò gli occhi, ma sorrise. Fintanto che Stiles continuava a essere un diavolo sarcastico e noioso, allora andava tutto bene.

Passarono diversi minuti e Stiles ancora non usciva dal bagno. Lydia non riusciva a stare seduta ferma, il nervosismo la stava attanagliando. Dopo 10 minuti di assoluto nulla, la ragazza si alzò e si avvicinò al bagno, dove si mise a battere la porta con gentilezza. “Stiles? Posso entrare?” chiese timidamente.

“Entra.” Rispose Stiles, con una voce innaturalmente sottile. Lydia non se lo fece ripetere e aprì la porta. Trovò Stiles, seduto sul bordo della sua vasca da bagno, il test in mano. Lydia si avvicinò lentamente e gli si sedette accanto. Guardò il test nelle mani di Stiles. Non fu sorpresa di trovarlo positivo.

Stiles sembrava davvero spaventato. E preoccupato. Lydia gli mise una mano sulla spalla. “Stai tranquillo. Se non vuoi tenerlo, lo sai, i mie genitori possono trovarti una clinica privata e tirare via quella…” Stiles la fissò come se fosse un’alieno mentre la ragazza continuava a cercare di calmarlo. Le mise una mano sulla spalla. “Lydia. Lo voglio.” Disse, risoluto.

La ragazza lo guardò con qualcosa che sembrava sospettosamente come rispetto e orgoglio. “Certo. Ovviamente c’è anche questa opzione.”  Disse la ragazza, sorridendogli. Stiles le rivolse un sorriso grato. Lei lo prese per mano per accompagnarlo nella sua stanza.

Si mise una mano nei capelli. Stiles riprese a mangiare la sua pasta prima di chiedere. “A cosa stai pensando?” Lydia fece una smorfia che non le si addiceva affatto. “Sto pensando a come rintracciare Derek e dirglielo.” Fece.

Stiles si irrigidì. “Non dirglielo!” disse di scatto.

La ragazza lo fissò, incredula. “Ma... lui è il padre. Deve saperlo, no?” chiese, confusa.

Stiles scosse la testa.

_ Stiles si era svegliato dalla notte più bella della sua vita completamente da solo sul letto. Ma dalla cucina proveniva un buon odore di pancakes, quindi Stiles non si preoccupò del fatto che Derek non si trovasse al suo fianco. _

_ Scese dal letto, infilando al volo la prima camicia che trovò. Quella di Derek. Sorrise tra se mentre immaginava la faccia del Licantropo quando avesse visto Stiles entrare nella stanza con la sua camicia adosso. _

_ Lo trovò di spalle in cucina, mentre metteva il sciroppo d’acero sui pancakes. Aveva solo un paio di pantaloni adosso. Il licantropo probabilmente lo aveva sentito entrare, ma non si era mosso minimamente. Stiles aveva sorriso tra se, prima di venire ad abbracciarlo da dietro e lasciargli un bacio sulla schiena. Aveva sentito il licantropo irrigidirsi al contatto e si era staccato. _

_ Derek si era girato e lo aveva guardato con un’espressione fredda sul volto. Espressione che non lo aveva abbandonato mentre velocemente gli spiegava come la notte più bella della vita di Stiles, agli occhi di Derek non era stata altro che un grande errore. Di come Derek trovasse che la loro differenza di età (Derek 21, Stiles 17) fosse troppo difficile da superare. E di come avrebbero potuto rimanere amici, per il momento. Poi gli aveva offerto di restare per colazione. _

_ Stiles si era tolto la soddisfazione di tirargli una sberla in faccia prima di correre al piano di sopra per cambiarsi e correre a casa. Derek non provò a seguirlo, e quando Stiles uscì di corsa, il licantropo si trovava ancora nel punto in cui Stiles lo aveva lasciato. Certo, la sberla aveva fatto più male alla mano di Stiles che al viso di Derek, ma il giovane si era sentito incredibilmente realizzato nel compiere il gesto. E dopo quasi 3 settimane, ancora non aveva parlato, visto, o mandato un messaggio a Derek. _

Stiles scosse la testa. “No, non voglio essere respinto per la seconda volta. E non voglio che lui tenti di uccidere il mio piccolo.” Disse. Lydia annuì, accarezzandogli il capo. “Nessuno farà del male al tuo piccolo, Stiles.” Disse risoluta.

“Di che piccolo state parlando?” chiese lo Sceriffo Stilinski, affacciandosi alla porta. Lydia spalancò gli occhi, mentre Stiles lo fissava nervoso. Lo sguardo dello sceriffo cadde sul test nelle mani di Stiles. Lo sceriffo si mise una mano sulla bocca. “Sarò nonno?” chiese incredulo.

Stiles e Lydia si scambiarono un’occhiata. Il giovane annuì lentamente. “Mi dispiace papà.” Disse, con le lacrime agli occhi. Lo sceriffo osservò suo figlio per qualche secondo, prima di entrare nella stanza e sedersi accanto al figlio. “Ehi. Ehi, va tutto bene, Stiles. Non sono arrabbiato. Solo sorpreso. Per curiosità, chi di voi due è incinta?” chiese. Stiles gli rivolse uno sguardo. Lo sceriffo annuì. “Ovviamente. Vuoi che chiami Melissa? O vuoi che chiami Malia e le dica che non puoi più venire a New York?” chiese.

Lydia saltò. “Credo che andare a New York sarrebbe la soluzione perfetta per te, Stiles.” Disse. Il ragazzo annuì. “Voglio andare a New York. Di a Malia che arriveremo prima del previsto.”

ANGOLO AUTRICE

GNE. Non me frega na bella minchia delle mie long in progoress.


End file.
